Soulmate
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sasori jadi aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, sementara Gaara dan Sakura tetep jadi murid biasa. SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku fic. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1: Penembakan yang Romantis

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku. _Slight _NaruHina.

**Keterangan: **Fanfic ini AU. Jadi gak ada ninja-ninjaan.

Ceritanya disini Sasuke dan Sasori jadi aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, tapi Sakura tetep jadi siswi biasa. Sakura sahabatan sama Ino dan Hinata. Dan _image_-nya Hinata beda sama yang seperti biasanya. Dan disini juga Sasuke (sedikit) OOC.

Enjoy… ^_^

* * *

**Soulmate: chapter 1**

'**Penembakan' yang Romantis**

Fic by: Kinay Saku-chan

Sakura berlari melewati koridor sekolah, berharap Asuma-sensei belum mendahuluinya masuk ke kelas. Dengan segenap tenaga ia berlari dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kelas dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Tapi ternyata Asuma-sensei, guru ekonomi yang super nyebelin itu sudah berdiri dengan manisnya di depan kelas. Sensei yang satu ini memang _on time _banget!

"Maaf, Nona. Anda terlambat. Silakan melapor ke guru piket!" kata Asuma-sensei dengan nada sinis.

Dengan tampang cemberut, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, membanting stir menuju kantor guru untuk melapor dan berdiri selama satu jam mata pelajaran.

'Duh… Nyebelin banget deh..! Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah udah berdiri di kantor! Kenapa sih, Asuma-sensei yang super _on time _itu mesti masuk di jam pertama? Bisa-bisa tiap hari Senin, gue berdiri di kantor mulu nih…' pikir Sakura kesal.

Sakura terus menatap jam dinding yang bergantung dengan manisnya di ruangan itu. Bola mata emeraldnya terus mengikuti setiap gerakan jarum jam yang bergerak dengan teratur. Tik…tik…tik… Dengan tampang cemberut plus kesal _and _bete, Sakura sama sekali enggak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam dinding, yang kalau diibaratkan seorang cowok, pasti udah kege-eran banget.

Akhirnya bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, perasaan gembira langsung menyusup di hati cewek berambut pink ini. Dari tadi ia sudah menunggu bunyi bel itu untuk mengakhiri 'penderitaannya'.

Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ruang kelas dan saat berpapasan dengan Asuma-sensei, sederet omelan langsung menyembur dari mulut Asuma-sensei berikut, ditambah bonus 'hujan lokal' yang membuat Sakura jiijay setengah mati. Omelan panjang lebar itu kalau disimpulkan poinnya cuma satu, "Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi!". Tapi diomongin dengan versi yang puuaaannjaaang banget, sampe-sampe telinga Sakura merah dibuatnya.

Setelah puas mengomeli Sakura, Asuma-sensei pun segera berjalan menuju kantor guru. Sakura segera bergegas ke kelasnya dan ketika sampe di bangkunya…

"Ah… Lega banget!" serunya saat ia merobohkan tubuh mungilnya di bangku.

"Kenapa telat?" tanya Ino.

"Biasa…" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir kuda. "Eh, gimana cerita tentang Naruto? Ada kemajuan enggak?" selidik Sakura ke sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Hinata.

"Itu dia yang mau gue ceritain ke loe, Sakura. Menurut loe, kalau cowok udah mulai tanya tipe cowok yang disukai sama cewek, apa berarti tuh cowok suka sama tuh cewek? Ino bilang sih mungkin Naruto suka sama gue. Gimana menurut loe?"

"Biasanya sih iya. Tapi tergantung cowoknya juga. Ada yang nanya hanya buat iseng atau nanya buat temannya, bisa juga buat dia sendiri. Emang Naruto nanya gitu?" jawab Sakura yang udah kayak ahlinya cinta, tapi sekedar informasi saja nih… Sakura itu masih jomblo tulen, alias belum pernah pacaran sama sekali!

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya… Kemungkinan besar sih Naruto suka sama loe. Selamat ya…" lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Hinata tampak malu saat Sakura mengatakan selamat, seolah memberikannya harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto, orang yang disukainya.

* * *

Hinata dan Naruto emang udah cukup lama dekat. Mereka pertama kali bertemu waktu _Haloween Party _tujuh bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Hinata, Sakura dan Ino ikut meramaikan _party _tersebut. Tapi karena hujan, acara yang diadakan di restoran dengan konsep _outdoor_, jadi sedikit terganggu. Alhasil banyak yang pulang sebelum acara selesai. Tapi karena mereka enggak mau rugi, akhirnya ditungguin sampai acaranya selesai. Lagipula mereka pingin tunggu sampai acara pemilihan _Best Costume_, soalnya udah capek-capek dandan _and _nyiapin kostum serem, masa enggak ikut pemilihan kostum sih...?

Dan enggak sia-sia penantian mereka, ternyata pemenang _Best Costume _dimenangkan oleh Ino. Sedangkan Sakura, terpilih dengan kategori kostum terfavorit. Hinata sempat sedih waktu dia enggak terpilih. Tapi waktu pemilihan _King and Queen of Haloween_, dia terpilih.

Karena banyak yang pulang, maka partisipasi yang bawa pasangan sangat sedikit, akhirnya MC memunculkan ide buat para jomblo untuk mencari pasangan dalam waktu lima menit. Tiba-tiba seorang cowok berambut blonde datang menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya menjadi pasangan. Awalnya sih Hinata menolak karena malu, tapi gara-gara dipaksa sama Sakura dan Ino, akhirnya Hinata nurut saja. Eeeh… ternyata beneran terpilih menjadi _King and Queen of Haloween_. Sejak itu mereka jadi dekat _and _akhirnya tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati masing-masing…

Melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah padam, terbesit di hati Sakura sedikit perasaan iri. Soalnya sampai saat ini Sakura belum pernah merasakan bagaimana pacaran; gimana raanya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang.

"Loe kenapa Sakura? Kok melamun?" tanya Ino.

"Enggak, gue cuma lagi mikir kenapa sampai sekarang gue belum menemukan cowok yang benar-benar gue suka _and _suka sama gue ya? Selama ini ada orang yang suka sama gue, tapi gue-nya enggak suka. Atau kalau enggak, gue suka sama cowok itu, tapi dia-nya enggak suka sama gue."

"Gue pingin banget merasakan kisah cinta seperti di komik-komik atau sinetron gitu… Apalagi kalau ada cowok yang sampai memperebutkan gue. Kan keren banget!" lanjut Sakura antusias.

"Kalau udah diperebutkan nanti loe malah jadi pusing sendiri," komentar Ino, diikuti anggukan pelan Hinata.

"Iya sih, tapi seru saja kalau sampai kita diperebutkan. Itu kan berarti mereka benar-benar suka sama kita."

"Terserah loe deh…" jawab Ino.

"Mmm… Kapan ya, _soulmate _gue muncul?" gumam Sakura sambil bertopang dagu.

"Oh iya. Sakura, pulang sekolah nanti temenin gue ke Konoha Cafe ya…" pinta Hinata.

"Ngapain?" respon gadis pink itu sedikit kaget dan lamunannya tetang pangeran yang jadi _soulmate_-nya langsung hilang seketika karena panggilan Hinata.

"Katanya Naruto pingin ketemuan sama kita _and _katanya ada yang mau kenalan sama loe, Sakura."

"Enggak ah… Teman-temannya si Naruto kan enggak ada yang cakep, payah-payah semua! Kenapa enggak ngajak Ino saja?" Sakura buru-buru menolak. Cewek bermata emerald itu tahu kalau teman-temannya Naruto enggak ada yang cakep. Ia sudah cukup trauma kenalan sama teman-temannya Naruto saat ketemu di mall, yang mukanya… Duh… Enggak enak buat diomongin, entar dibilang menghina lagi.

"Ino ada rapat OSIS, jadi enggak bisa. Ayolah… Temenin gue, lagian kan ada yang mau kenalan sama loe. Masa loe biarin gue pergi sendiri?" bujuk Hinata sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Mmm… Gimana ya..?"

"Ayolah…" bujuk Hinata sekali lagi.

"Iya deh…"

"Nah gitu donk…" Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok Kakashi-sensei belum masuk kelas sini juga ya?" tanya Ino, yang langsung nimbrung bareng Sakura dan Hinata.

"Iya juga ya… Mungkin istrinya melahirkan kali," jawab Sakura ceplas-ceplos.

Tak berapa lama, seorang guru pengganti masuk dan bilang kalau Kakashi-sensei enggak bisa masuk karena istrinya melahirkan. Lalu guru pengganti itu memberikan soal latihan yang dititip oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino saling bertatapan. Dan kontan langsung cengar-cengir setelah mendengar alasan kenapa Kakashi-sensei enggak masuk. Soalnya, si Sakura emang ratunya 'ceplas-ceplos'. Semua yang dikatakannya dengan spontan selalu tepat dengan kenyataannya.

* * *

Jam sekolah yang membosankan pun usai. Saat bel kemenangan berbunyi, tanpa aba-aba semua siswa dengan refleks langsung mengemas buku masing-masing.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menuju Konoha Café di dekat sekolah mereka, sedangkan Ino langsung menuju ruang OSIS. Dengan perasaan H2C, alias Harap-Harap Cemas, Hinata menunggu Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura cuek-cuek saja. Dia benar-benar bete jika membayangkan harus bertemu dengan teman Naruto yang tampangnya enggak karuan itu.

"Amit-amit dah… Semoga saja si temannya Naruto itu tampangnya enggak separah yang waktu itu di mall…" batin Sakura.

"Gimana sih si Naruto itu! Sudah jam segini kok masih belum muncul juga!" omel Sakura sambil terus melirik jam tangan putihnya.

Hinata enggak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil menikmati segelas _Ice Soda _yang menjadi teman setianya dalam menunggu Naruto, selain Sakura tentunya.

Tak lama kemuSakura, Naruto muncul sendirian. Ada perasaan lega terselip di hati Sakura saat melihatnya, karena ketika membayangkan akan dikenalkan sama cowok yang tampangnya enggak karuan, kepalanya jadi pusing.

"_Sorry_, tadi macet banget," jelas Naruto.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, katanya loe datang sama teman, kok loe sendiri saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ooh… Dia lagi markir mobil. Sebentar lagi juga datang."

DEG!

"Mati gue! Ternyata temannya datang!" seru Sakura panik dalam hati.

"Nah, itu dia datang," kata Naruto. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat cowok yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka. Ya ampun… Cakepnya bukan main deh! Cowok berambut merah dengan warna matanya yang serupa dengan Sakura, emerald. Sakura hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Ya ampun... Ini sih bukannya enggak karuan, tapi pangeran berkuda putih yang selama ini gue tunggu-tunggu!" batin Sakura.

"Kenalin, namanya Gaara," Naruto memperkenalkan cowok tampan itu kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sabaku Gaara," kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menjabat tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Gue Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura.

"Nar, kita ke meja sana saja ya… Ayo…" ajak Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju meja yang agak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto duduk.

"Lho, kok pindah?" protes Sakura.

"Pengertian sedikit lah… Mereka kan pingin berduaan. Lagipula hari ini Naruto mau 'nembak' Hinata."

"Oh ya?" responnya setengah kaget.

Mereka—Gaara dan Sakura—mulai berbincang-bincang dan kemudian bertukar nomor Handphone. Semua pikiran jelek Sakura langsung hilang saat melihat Gaara.

* * *

"Kemarin gimana, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gimana apanya!" nada bicara Hinata meninggi. "Kok loe tinggalin gue sih kemarin?"

"_Sorry_, itu idenya Gaara. Dia yang ngajak gue pulang duluan supaya enggak ngganggu kalian. _Sorry_…" jelas Sakura. "Terus gimana? Loe sama Naruto sudah jadian?" selidik Sakura penasaran.

Muka Hinata memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Tentu saja Sakura sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan dari wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

"Oh… Ternyata sudah jadian… Ugh, masih marah-marah lagi. Harusnya loe senang donk!"

"Habisnya… Loe tinggalin gue sendirian. Loe tahu enggak, waktu itu gue gugup _and _malu banget!"

"Tapi, pastinya loe juga berpikir _'Untung enggak ada Sakura. Jadi bisa pulang berduaan' _kan?" goda Sakura.

Hinata tambah klop dengan tebakan Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Ooh… Ternyata sahabat gue berpikir gitu ya… Ugh, sekarang tinggal gue saja nih yang masih jomblo," keluh Sakura kemudian.

"Lho? Terus gimana dengan Gaara?" sambung Ino yang baru tiba di kelas. Ternyata info tentang Gaara cepat banget sampai ke telinganya.

Sakura tampak merah padam saat Ino menanyakan Gaara. "Apanya yang dengan Gaara..!"

"Apanya yang jomblo?" goda Hinata.

"Emang jomblo kok. Gue sama Gaara cuma temenan saja," jelas Sakura dengan salting.

"Teman apa teman?" goda Ino dan Hinata.

"Teman! Iih… Kalian itu benar-benar ya…!"

* * *

Sejak pertemuan mereka di Konoha Café, hidup Sakura selalu diisi dengan nama Gaara…Gaara…dan Gaara. Sepertinya cowok itu memang berhasil membuat Sakura memikirkannya terus, kapan pun dan dimana pun. Sepertinya Gaara juga menaruh hati pada Sakura. Bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mereka sering SMS-an, dari sekedar nanya lagi ngapain, nanya sudah makan apa belum sampai nanya Sakura sudah punya pacar apa belum. Itu kan sudah dipastikan kalau Gaara lagi berusaha untuk meluncurkan gencatan senjata untuk mendekati gadis pink itu. Dan Sakura juga sepertinya memberikan sinyal-sinyal cinta yang membuat Gaara makin pede buat PDKT alias pendekatan dengannya.

Gaara menelepon Sakura dan bilang kalau pulang sekolah nanti dia yang akan menjemputnya.

"Aduh… Ngajak kencan ya?" goda Ino.

"Apaan sih..! Dia cuma mau ngajak gue makan siang saja kok."

Hinata dan Ino cuma bisa senyam-senyum saja. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat makan siang nanti, soalnya Naruto sudah bocorin rahasia di balik makan siang nanti mereka berdua.

Gaara datang ke sekolah Sakura dengan maksud menjemput dan pergi makan siang bersama. Dan ternyata Gaara sudah merencanakan sesuatu di sebuah restoran miliknya.

"Lho? Kok sepi? Enggak biasanya restoran ini sepi." Sakura dibuatnya bingung.

Gaara hanya tersenyum saja. "Tentu saja sepi, karena restoran ini khusus hanya untuk kita berdua." batin Gaara

"Sekarang restoran ini hanya untuk kita berdua saja…" bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Eh?" respon Sakura—yang enggak terlalu mengerti.

Alunan biola yang romantis mengiringi mereka. Saat mereka berdua sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati menu makan siang mereka—sepiring ikan panggang dan kari ayam, lampu tiba-tiba dipadamkan dan tirai restoran terbuka. Di atas panggung terdapat rangkaian lampu-lampu yang bertuliskan:

**I Love You, Sakura**

**~Sabaku Gaara~**

Sakura sangat terkejut dan tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu indah dan mengagumkan. _It's amazing!_

"Sakura, mmm… Apa… Apa jawaban loe tentang perasaan gue ini?" tanya Gaara gugup plus penasaran.

"Gu-gue…" Sakura tampak sama gugupnya dengan Gaara, dan dengan segera menyambar gelas yang berisi _Hot Tea _lalu meneguknya dengan cepat—salting.

"Beri gue waktu buat berpikir," lanjut Sakura.

"Oke, gue tunggu jawaban loe."

"…" Hening.

"…" Hening.

"Mmm, Gaara. Gue mau pulang."

"Oke, kalau begitu loe tunggu sebentar ya… Gue siapin mobil dulu," ucapnya lalu pergi menuju tempat parkir.

Saat perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno, Sakura terus memikirkan peristiwa _amazing _yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu—saat Gaara 'nembak' dia.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang perlu gue pikirin lagi. Bukannya dia cowok yang selama ini gue tunggu? Gaara itu cowok yang baik, cakep, lembut, romantis lagi!"

"Sakura, kenapa melamun? Sudah sampai loh…" suara berat Gaara menghilangkan lamunannya seketika.

"Ah, iya. _Thanks _ya… Oh iya, mengenai hal tadi, enggak perlu loe pikirin lagi kok. Gue juga cinta sama loe," kata Sakura sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu respon dari Gaara. Dia merasa malu banget waktu mengatakan kalau dia juga cinta sama Gaara.

* * *

"Gimana? Gimana?" selidik Ino penasaran.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura pura-pura enggak tahu.

"Halaahh… Jangan pura-pura enggak tahu deh. Jadi gimana? Loe sama Gaara sudah jadian?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, menanggapi bahwa apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya itu benar.

"Duh, sekarang tinggal gue nih yang nge-jomblo," keluh Ino.

"Lho, gimana dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua sudah putus," sambung Hinata.

"Yeee… Enggak donk. Maksud gue jomblo lokal. Habisnya kalian lagi hangat-hangatnya pacaran, sedangkan kekasih tercinta gue lagi ada di Amerika," jawab Ino setengah cemberut.

"Eh, tapi gue salut sama loe. Setia banget sama pasangannya!" tambah Sakura.

"Ino gitu loh…" jawab Ino dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Udah ah, cabut saja yuk. Gue mau ke Gramedia, katanya sudah ada komik baru nih. Habiskan minuman kalian cepet," ajak Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh guys… Pernah nonton serial Korea yang judulnya 'Soulmate' enggak?" tanya Sakura sambil terus berjalan menuju Gramedia.

"Belum. Emang kenapa?" respon Hinata dan Ino kompak.

"Duh… Loe berdua harus nonton deh… Ceritanya bagus banget!" promosi Sakura antusias.

"Iya… Bagus sih bagus, tapi gimana dulu ceritanya?" tanya Ino.

"Pokoknya bagus banget deh… Susah diceritain! Yang jelas dari drama itu gue penasaran sama _soulmate _gue, kira-kira siapa ya? Apa Gaara benar-benar _soulmate _gue?"

Hinata dan Ino cuma ngangkat bahu, menandakan kalau mereka berdua enggak tahu jawabannya.

Mereka bertiga emang suka _hang-out _bareng ke mall, pantai atau café, cuma buat ngumpul bareng dan curhat-curhatan. Persahabatan mereka emang deket banget. Gimana enggak, mereka sudah berteman selama hampir 10 tahun dari saat mereka kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang—kelas 11 SMA.

Awal persahabatan mereka sangat unik dan seru. Waktu kelas 1 SD, mereka berebut tempat duduk waktu hari pertama sekolah. Mereka bertiga sampai berantem dan jambak-jambakan rambut, bahkan mama mereka sampai datang ke sekolah buat nyelesain masalah mereka. Tapi anehnya, keesokan harinya dengan polos mereka saling minta maaf lalu berjanji enggak akan berantem lagi. Dam sampai sekarang persahabatan mereka tetap akur, meskipun ada pertengkaran sedikit-sedikit.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Sakura berbunyi. Ternyata Gaara, dia berniat mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, "_Sorry _nih… Gue sekarang lagi jalan sama Ino dan Hinata. Lain kali saja ya…"

"Mmm… Sedihnya," suara di seberang sana memelas.

"Eh..?"

"Habisnya… Kamu lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu daripada aku," kata Gaara dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Bu…bukan gitu…"

"Hahaha… Enggak apa-apa kok. _Just kidding_. Aku ngerti kok, aku kan pacar yang paling pengertian sedunia. Hehehe…"

"Huh, gombal..! Tapi, _thanks _ya."

Ino yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka lalu merebut Handphone Sakura. "Enggak apa-apa kok. Loe datang saja ke Arta Gading."

"Eh…?" Sakura bingung.

"Tenang, gue sama Hinata jalan berdua _and _loe sama Gaara saja. Dia akan segera datang," jelas Ino.

"Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto menelepon Hinata untuk ngajak makan siang bareng. Hinata bingung, meski Ino bilang enggak apa-apa.

"Ah… Kenapa di dunia ini gue yang paling malang ya… Temen-temen gue semua sudah punya gandengan, sedangkan gue harus LD (_Long Distance_) sama Sai..!" keluh Ino.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Kasihan Ino…

* * *

Sakura merobohkan tubuhnya yang capek karena jalan seharian, di atas tempat tidur kesayangannya yang empuk. Sesaat dia tersenyum sendiri bila mengingat saat-saat indah yang dilaluinya bersama Gaara tadi sabmil memeluk erat boneka Mickey yang besarnya kayak seukuran anak balita. Sakura memang maniak _all things about Mickey Mouse_. Jadi apa pun yang menyangkut Mickey, pasti dibelinya. Ya…gitu deh. Di kamar Sakura yang paling dominan cuma 2 hal, _all about Mickey Mouse _sama koleksi komiknya yang kata Ino dan Hinata sudah bisa dibuat rentalan komik.

Nah, boneka Mickey yang lagi dipeluk sama Sakura itu boneka yang sengaja dibeli sama Gaara dan langsung diberikan ke Sakura waktu mereka bertemu. Ssst… Mengenai kenapa Gaara bisa tahu apa yang disukai sama Sakura, cowok Sabaku itu nanya sama Hinata yang notabene sahabatnya Sakura. Cowok itu emang pinter ya… Bagi Sakura, Gaara benar-benar cowok yang baik banget dan keren abiz..!

"Ugh, sayang banget gue sama Gaara enggak satu sekolahan. Coba satu sekolahan, kan gue sama dia bisa sering ketemu," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind. Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time…"handphone Sakura berdering dengan nada dering 'Eenie Meenie' yang dinyanyikan Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston. Di layar handphone-nya tertera "Gaara calling."

Sakura senang banget saat itu yang meneleponnya adalah sang pujaan hati, Gaara.

"Halo," sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, lagi ngapain?" tanya suara yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Lagi baring-baring saja. Oh ya, _thanks _ya buat hari ini. Aku seneng banget!" seru Sakura dengan raut wajah super ceria.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga seneng banget hari ini. Aku sayang sama kamu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga…"

"Oh ya, besok aku antar kamu ke sekolah ya? _And _pulangnya kujemput. Oke?"

"Tapi, sekolahmu kan lumayan jauh dari sekolahku. Kalau kamu telat sekolah gimana?"

"Enggak kok. Demi tuan putri, apa pun akan hamba lakukan…"

"Ugh, gombal banget!"

"Benar kok… Besok ku jemput ya."

"Oke, bos!"

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sakura tersenyum. Dia tampak sangat bahagia. Gaara emang cowok romantis yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek _nosebleed _deh!

Dan Sakura sangat beruntung karena itu…

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

Kembali bertemu dengan saya..! *melambaikan tangan*. Maaf, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin berusaha membuat fic yng bagus. Tapi… Huhuhu… Hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan! *pundung seketika*.

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat Gaara OOC, tapi ternyata GAGAL..! Huhuhuhuhu… Hiks…Hiks… -SROOT *buang ingus*-. Maaf buat yang nunggu Sasuke-nya. Si cowok-pantat-ayam itu baru muncul chapter selanjutnya.

I asked for a review… RnR pliiiss?

**~Kinay Saku-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke and Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku.

**Keterangan: **Fanfic ini AU. Jadi gak ada ninja-ninjaan.

Ceritanya disini Sasuke dan Sasori jadi aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, tapi Sakura tetep jadi siswi biasa. Sakura sahabatan sama Ino dan Hinata. Dan _image_-nya Hinata beda sama yang seperti biasanya. Dan disini juga Sasuke (sedikit) OOC.

A.N: Gomen… Kemarin saya salah menulis 'FIN', padahal seharusnya 'To Be Continued'. Gomennasai… =.=

Oh ya, saya mau balas review dulu nih…!

**Fuyuzakura-hime: **Arigatou sudah mau review… Aduh, gomen… Kemarin saya salah menulis –FIN-, sebenarnya 'T.B.C'. Fic ini belum tamat kok.. Saso-kun muncul paling waktu di chapter 4. Yang sabar ya… *ditampar*. Mind to review again? ^v^

**Hikari de Natsu: **Arigatou sudah review… Duh, saya saja yang buat fic ini juga iri lho sama Sakura. Enak banget ya si Sakura! *di-SHANNARO*. Duh, saya enggak tau kapan Hika-chan *boleh saya panggil gitu kan?* dapat soulmatenya… Mind to review again? ^v^

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake: **Arigatou sudah review…Senpai pernah nonton serial drama itu ya? Padahal saya saja yang buat fic belum pernah nonton lho… Saya taunya dari teman saya. *A.N: Thank you Lii-chan..!*. Nah, mind to review again? ^v^

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Arigatou sudah review… Tenang saja, fic ini masih berlanjut kok ^^… Sas-kun sudah muncul di chapter ini. Tapi Saso-kun masih di chapter 4.. Mind to review again? ^v^

Enjoy… ^_^

* * *

**Soulmate: chapter 2**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Fic by: Kinay Saku-chan

Hari-hari Sakura dilewati bersama Gaara dengan sangat menyenangkan. Gaara selalu mengantar-jemput Sakura sekolah, selalu _hang-out _bareng dan makan bersama. Sakura merasa beruntung banget punya cowok yang perhatian dan sayang banget padanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kok gue bisa cepet banget ya mutusin buat jadian sama Gaara, padahal kami kan baru kenal, dan sekarang baru jadian sekitar 3 minggu. Hahaha… Cinta emang enggak bisa ditebak dengan mudah…"

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa, Sakura menunggu sang kekasih datang menjemput. Tapi sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu, Gaara belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Ada apa ya? Enggak biasanya dia telat banget. Ditelepon juga enggak ngangkat," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi, masih tetap dengan nada dering 'Eenie Meenie'. Di layar handphone-nya tertera "Gaara calling."

"Halo," sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf… maaf banget ya… Hari ini aku enggak bisa jemput kamu. Soalnya mama-ku tadi masuk rumah sakit. Sakit jantungnya kambuh, jadi tadi aku buru-buru langsung nyusul ke rumah sakit," jelas Gaara.

"Kenapa kamu enggak ngasih tahu aku dari tadi? Kan aku bisa naik taksi."

"Maaf, tadi aku panik, jadi lupa ngasih tahu kamu. Kamu enggak marah kan? Enggak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, enggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga enggak marah sama kamu. Gimana keadaan mama-mu?"

"Sudah agak baikan kok…"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_..."

"_Bye-bye_…"

Sakura sebenarnya kesal banget! Walaupun mengerti dengan keadaan Gaara, tapi tetap saja kesal. Gimana enggak, dia sudah menunggu Gaara selama hampir dua jam.

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan kesal. Karena lagi _bete _banget, dia lalu pulang dengan jalan kaki, meskipun tadi bilangnya pulang naik taksi pada Gaara. Dengan langkah yang dipaksa (?) cepat, ia berjalan sambil menggerutu.

Sementara dari arah berlawanan seorang cowok yang lagi jalan, enggak sengaja menyenggol Sakura. Emosi Sakura mulai meluap.

"Hei, kalau jalan itu pake' mata donk, jangan asal nabrak saja!" marah Sakura.

"Yang namanya jalan itu pake' kaki, bego!" balas cowok itu.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap cowok itu dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan emosi yang meluap-luap, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura menyeret kakinya dengan kesal, pergi meninggalkan cowok itu.

Sakura pun enggak tahu kalau cowok yang ditabraknya itu seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang sih Sasuke lagi menyamar pake' topi sama kacamata hitam, soalnya bisa gawat kalau ketahuan fans-nya dia lagi jalan di sekitar sana. Tapi, Sakura juga enggak kenal sama Sasuke. Secara, Sakura itu bukan tipe cewek yang suka nge-fans sama artis atau aktor terkenal dan enggak mau ambil pusing soal yang namanya dunia entertainment.

"Mmm… Konoha High School…" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh makna saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Kabuto… Kabuto…" Sasuke memanggil manajernya.

Terlihat Kabuto, manajernya sedang pusing mengatur jadwal Sasuke. Sesekali ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, saking pusingnya dengan jadwal konser dan skandal-skandal yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Ka…bu…to…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada manja, atau lebih tepatnya 'menggoda'.

Kabuto memicingkan matanya. "Ada apa? Apa kamu membuat suatu masalah lagi?" selidik Kabuto penuh kecurigaan.

"Enggak kok. Kamu kok selalu mencurigaiku sih? Aku ada permintaan nih," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ulahmu dan jadwal konsermu."

"Mmm… Apa boleh aku pindah sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa? Pindah sekolah?" Kabuto mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. "Enggak boleh!" jawabnya kemudian.

"Ayolah…" Sasuke merayu. "Aku janji enggak akan bikin masalah lagi dan akan memenuhi semua jadwal yang kau susun. Jadi, boleh kan aku pindah sekolah?"

"Janji?" tanyanya memastikan dan Sasuke dengan cepat mengangguk. "Memangnya kau mau pindah ke mana?" tanya Kabuto (lagi).

"Konoha High School."

"Apa? Itu kan sekolah swasta umum. Mana ada aktor yang sekolah di sana. Enggak boleh!"

"Tadi kan kau sudah bilang boleh. Kalau enggak dibolehin pindah sekolah, aku akan batalkan _show _minggu depan," ancam Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah…" akhirnya Kabuto setuju.

Dia terpaksa setuju, karena ia tahu banget kalau Sasuke enggak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke itu nekat banget!

* * *

Kabuto mengurus kepindahan Sasuke ke Konoha High School dan Sasuke minta supaya ia bisa satu kelas dengan cewek berambut pink yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Semua media massa heboh dengan kepindahan Sasuke ke sekolah swasta umum.

Sementara para siswi-siswi di sekolah itu lebih heboh lagi. Gimana enggak, aktor sebeken Uchiha Sasuke akan sekolah di sana. Itu berarti mereka bisa bertemu sang idola hampir setiap hari.

Hari pertama kedatangan Sasuke ke sekolah barunya, para siswi heboh dan wartawan berdesak-desakkan untuk meliput kepindahannya.

Sakura sangat terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. Apalagi kemunculan Sasuke di kelasnya, XI IPA.1, yang membuat para siswi histeris dan mulai berkumpul di sekeliling Sasuke untuk minta tanda tangan, foto bareng atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol saja.

"Ugh, nyebelin banget! Siapa sih dia sampai harus dikerumuni kayak gitu?" gerutu Sakura.

"Loe enggak tau? Dia kan penyanyi yang lagi naik daun," respon Ino.

"Gimana si Sakura tau! Dia kan paling enggak peduli sama yang namanya aktris atau aktor," sambung Hinata.

"Iya juga sih…"

"Masa bodoh dia aktor atau bukan, yang jelas gue merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya!" tambah Sakura makin kesal.

Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura mencibirnya.

"Oh ya, cewek yang ada di sana itu siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke kepada salah satu cewek yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yang mana? Mereka kan bertiga."

"Yang rambutnya panjang warna pink itu."

"Ooh… Namanya Sakura. Kenapa? Dia jutek banget loh..!"

'Hn. Jadi Sakura.' Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna. "Hei Sakura, kenapa lihat-lihat? Mau minta tanda tangan juga? Kalau mau ke sini saja, jangan malu-malu…" goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke manggil loe tuh…" beritahu Ino.

"Cih. Dia kira dia siapa? Maaf saja ya… Emangnya gue kurang kerjaan apa sampai minta tanda tangan sama dia? Ke kantin yuk?" Sakura menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya lalu berjalan menuju ke kantin.

"Hei, kok pergi? Enggak usah malu-malu sama gue, atau loe mau foto bareng?" Sasuke semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Eh, gue enggak peduli loe artis sebeken apa, tapi gue cuma mau kasih tahu loe saja kalau ini sekolah, bukan tempat jumpa fans! Lagian, sori saja kalau gue minta tanda tangan _and _foto bareng sama loe. Mendingan gue foto bareng sama gorila!" labrak Sakura kesal lalu menyusul Ino dan Hinata yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Tuh, jutek banget kan?" komentar cewek tadi.

"Iya, jutek banget. Tapi asyik juga…" tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal.

* * *

Gaara sangat cemas saat membaca sebuah majalah yang memberitahukan tentang kepindahan Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha High School. Apalagi menurut gosip, Sasuke pindah ke sekolah itu untuk mengejar cintanya. Dramatis banget! Enggak tahu kenapa, _feeling _Gaara mengatakan kalau cewek yang diincar Sasuke adalah Sakura.

"Sakura, katanya si aktor Sasuke itu pindah ke sekolahmu ya?" tanya Gaara sambil menyetir mobil Volvo-nya.

"Begitulah… Tapi, nyebelin banget! Mentang-mentang dia aktor, dia jadi belagu banget gitu!" ungkap Sakura sebel _plus _kesal.

Mengingat kejadian tadi saja membuat hati Sakura panasnya bukan main. "Tanda tangan? Foto bareng? Huh! Enggak usah ya..!" seru Sakura dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sok kecakepan itu.

"Sakura, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Jangan tinggalin aku ya… Aku enggak bisa hidup tanpamu…" tiba-tiba Gaara mengungkapkan kata-kata yang… Ugh, norak banget bagi Sakura! Tentu saja ucapan Gaara itu membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir aku naksir sama si Sasuke? Hahaha… Enggak lah! Tampangnya saja yang cakep, tapi sifatnya nyebelin banget!"

"Aku enggak meragukanmu, aku cuma merasa Sasuke suka sama kamu. Soalnya tadi aku baca majalah yang katanya Sasuke pindah ke sekolahmu karena ingin mengejar cintanya."

"Terus kau pikir kalau cewek itu aku? Hahaha… Enggak mungkin lah. Aku kan bukan Konan, cewek tercantik di Konoha High School. Mana mungkin si Sasuke itu suka sama aku? Percaya deh sama aku…" Sakura menenangkan Gaara.

"Aku percaya kok sama kamu. Cuma enggak tahu kenapa_ feeling_-ku bilang gitu."

"Naluri seorang lelaki..?" goda Sakura sambil tertawa renyah. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ckiit…

"Sudah sampai…" kata Gaara sambil menginjak rem mobilnya di depan kediaman Haruno.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya…" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Sakura langsung melempar tasnya ke meja belajarnya dan merobohkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang pink bergambar sprei 'Mickey Mouse'. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Gaara lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin Sasuke suka sama gue? Kenal akrab saja enggak. Lucu banget! Lagian orang yang nyebelin kayak gitu kalau suka sama gue, gue pun enggak bakalan mau sama dia. Bisa mati karena kesal kalau gue sama dia. Ih, amit-amit deh…"

Di rumah sebesar istana, Sakura tampak kesepian. Ia hanya hidup sendiri dengan ditemani para pelayannya (A.N: pembantu) dan satpam rumahnya. Orang tuanya sibuk di Paris. Walaupun bukan anak yang _broken home_, tapi dia tetap saja tampak kesepian dengan suasana yang seperti itu, sunyi dan dingin.

Sakura duduk di balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Padahal hari sudah sangat larut, tapi emeraldnya sama sekali enggak memberikan sinyal ngantuk seperti biasanya. Dan sepertinya gadis Haruno ini juga tidak berniat untuk tidur pada saat jam tidur biasanya. Ia tampak melamun. Enggak tahu jelasnya apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Non Sakura,kenapa belum tidur? Masuk yuk… Sudah malam. Enggak baik kalau malam-malam masih duduk di balkon. Nanti sakit loh…" bujuk Ayame. Ayame adalah salah satu pelayan pribadi Sakura, yang juga termasuk teman bermain Sakura saat ia sedang kesepian di 'istana'nya.

"Sebentar lagi. Ayame-san tidur saja dulu. Sakura masih mau duduk di sini, habis enggak bisa tidur sih…"

"Sebentar saja ya, Non… Saya permisi dulu," kata Ayame lalu pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura menengadah ke atas langit, memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sana. Pikirannya kosong, tapi seperti ada masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kok kayaknya ada sesuatu yang akan datang ke gue ya? Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Gaara mengantar Sakura ke sekolah.

"Sakura, malam minggu kita pergi nonton yuk!" ajak Gaara.

"Mm… Boleh, udah lama juga kita enggak pergi nonton bareng," jawab Sakura dengan mimik muka ceria.

"Iya…" Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya… Kamu juga, sebaiknya cepat berangkat. Nanti kamu telat sekolah loh…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke. Bye…" pamit Gaara, setelah itu dia langsung menancap gas menuju Suna High School.

Saat itu juga kebetulan Sasuke melihatnya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. "Ternyata si pinky itu sudah punya pacar..?" gumam Sasuke dan seketika tampangnya langsung berubah jadi lemas.

Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah tercintanya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Sasuke menyusulnya, menjajarkan posisinya tepat di samping Sakura. "Hei, **JIDAT-LEBAR**..! Kenapa loe? Kesambet ya? Pagi-pagi udah cengar-cengir kayak kuda gitu?"

"Eh, sejak kapan loe ngganti nama gue yang super keren ini jadi 'Jidat-Lebar'?" protes Sakura ketika sadar kalau Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jidat-Lebar'.

"Kenapa? Emang kenyataan kan kalau jidat loe itu LEBAR…" jawab Sasuke sambil menarik ujung bibir kanannya sedikit ke atas. "Gue heran, kok cowok loe bisa betah ya pacaran sama cewek yang nyebelin kayak loe. Apa sih bagusnya loe?" lanjutnya sambil mandangi Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Loe itu…" Sakura mulai terpancing emosi. Suasana hatinya yang sebelumnya berbunga-bunga, sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi kilat-kilatan petir.

"Kenapa? Enggak bisa jawab?" ejek Sasuke. Senyum meremehkan muncul di bibirnya.

"Ah, udahlah… Ngapain juga gue capek-capek ngeladenin **PANTAT-AYAM **kayak loe!" jawab Sakura lalu pergi.

"Apa kata loe? Pantat-Ayam?"

"Huh… Mimpi apa sih gue semalam? Pagi-pagi udah ketiban sial ketemu sama orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia!" gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Saat pelajaran olahraga, Sakura dan Sasuke disuruh dengan Guy-sensei untuk mengambil bola di gudang perlengkapan olahraga. Sakura sempat protes dan mengusulkan Hinata atau Ino saja yang membantunya, tapi Guy-sensei enggak peduli.

Dan akhirnya, dengan perasaan kesal Sakura menuju gudang perlengkapan olahraga bersama Sasuke.

"Hei, jalannya jangan terlalu cepat donk, santai saja," sahut Sasuke dari belakang Sakura.

"Loe-nya saja yang jalannya lambat banget. Cowok kok jalannya lambat. Cih, malu-maluin banget!"

Sasuke merasa sangat terhina dengan ucapan Sakura lalu ia mempercepat jalannya, dan jadinya sekarang tepat berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Oh ya? Gue akan tunjukin ke loe, kalau sebenarnya gue bukan cowok yang lambat. Kita taruhan main basket 1 on 1, gimana? Loe setuju enggak, **jidat lebar**?" tantang Sasuke. Seringaian tipis muncul di bibirnya.

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk. "Oke, gue setuju. Tapi, gue mau tanya. Apa sih taruhannya, **pantat ayam**?" tanya Sakura sambil membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Yang kalah harus nurutin apa yang diperintahkan sama yang menang. Ini berlaku selama tiga hari. Gimana?"

"Oke. Siapa takut!"

'Lihat saja! Gue akan memenangkan taruhan ini dan memerintah si **pantat-ayam **ini sesuka gue. Kita lihat saja nanti, mau ditaruh ke mana muka sang aktor terkenal itu. Belum tahu dia ya, kalau gue jago main basket. Lagian seorang seleb biasanya malas olahraga kan? Pasti gue bisa menang dengan mudah,' pikir Sakura. Matanya berkilat sinis.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepala Sakura terasa pusing dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. "Aduh, kepala gue terasa sakit… Mungkin ini karena semalam duduk di balkon sampai malam," ujar Sakura dalam hati, sambil memegangi dahinya.

Ino dan Hinata yang melihat keadaan Sakura itu menyarankannya untuk membatalkan taruhannya bersama Sasuke. Tapi Sakura emang keras kepala, jadinya dia tetap enggak mau membatalkan pertandingan itu. Dia akan merasa sangat terhina kalau sampai membatalkannya, apalagi lawannya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bakal malu tujuh turunan kalau dia sampai ngebatalin taruhan ini.

"Gimana? Mau nyerah? Kalau takut kalah, lebih baik loe nyerah aja. Kalau nyerah, hukumannya gue diskon satu hari deh… Jadinya loe tinggal ikuti perintah gue hanya selama dua hari aja. Gimana?" ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan khas Uchiha.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyerah!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Mereka lalu memasuki lapangan, memulai pertandingan taruhan itu. Ternyata Sasuke enggak segampang yang dikira. Sakura sudah tampak kewalahan mengalahkan Sasuke, apalagi dengan kondisi badannya yang kurang fit.

Pertandingan masih diungguli oleh Sasuke, dengan skor 12 : 8. Sakura ketinggalan 4 point untuk menyeimbangkan pertandingan. Tapi, kepalanya mulai pusing lagi dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sakura berhenti sejenak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Seketika tubuhnya ambruk. Dia pingsan. Sehingga menyebabkan satu kelas menjadi panik, terutama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menggendong Sakura ke ruang UKS. Mereka mulai kasak-kusuk melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat dari kata 'peduli' saat melihat Sakura pingsan.

Sakura dibaringkan di ranjang UKS dan Sasuke terus menjaganya. Hinata dan Ino tidak bisa ikut menjaga Sakura, karena saat itu mereka sedang latihan badminton.

"Bego' banget, udah tahu sakit kenapa masih mau ngelawan basket!" ngomel Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura, gadis yang disukainya. Yup, Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura saat ia dan Sakura bertabrakan pada waktu itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa perasaannya pada gadis pink itu sepertinya melewati perasaan akan 'sahabat'. Tapi yang penting, ia harus melindungi gadis itu demi dirinya.

Sasuke terus menjaga Sakura sampai bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Ia beranjak dari temapt duduknya, lalu pergi. Saat sampai di dekat pintu UKS, Sasuke menengok kembali ke arah Sakura. Dia kembali lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mencium Sakura, tepat di bibir.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang siswa salah satu anggota fotografer melihat kejadian itu, lalu memotretnya.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Fyuuh… Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 *ngelap keringat*. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah menunggu fic abal ini ^_^… Oh ya, kemarin saya salah menulis –FIN-, padahal seharusnya 'T.B.C'. Sas-kun sudah muncul di chapter ini…! *bersorak-sorak*.

RnR pliisss…?

**~Kinay Saku-chan~**


End file.
